


Shades of Blue

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Present Tense, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: What Do You See (aka I Spy)<br/>Prompt: Laura/Tom - frakking on AQ... Lee can hear them through the walls <b>madampresident</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

Lee hears a thump against the wall next to his lumpy rack, then the President raises her voice. He rolls to his side, thinking to check on her, but then he hears her giggle and though it's a bit like hearing his Dad giggle, he relaxes.

Then a lower voice and a moan, and he doesn't know who, but he knows what. Who the frak is the President frakking? Or is she? Is it some kind of power play instead?

The idea captures his imagination and he puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. He visualizes Madame President with that stern expression on her face, that schoolteacher look, the one that would have given him an embarrassing hardon when he was fifteen. She's looking at someone over those glasses, and it adds to the whole scene.

What's she wearing? _Oh!_ That silky pale blue robe she has, the one she was wearing the night she told him she had cancer. Cancer stops the fantasy for a moment, but then he figures what the hell. She'd probably love to know she was the center of someone's fantasies, that someone still thinks she's hot.

Not that she's too old for Lee, because the gods know he's particular, but not stupid, and age is just a number. And she **is** hot. _Back to the show, Lee_ , he tells himself.

The male voice is a little louder for a moment, and with a start, Lee recognizes it. She's frakking Tom Zarek!? What the hell is she thinking? He wonders if she's been frakking him this whole time, if all the animosity is just for show.

This time the moan is hers, and Lee's fatigues are suddenly much too tight. He looses a button, then another.

The sex on the other side of this wall is extremely one-sided, so though he doesn't know what Zarek is doing, he's doing it well, because she's babbling slightly incoherently, and Lee's mind runs away with him. He decides it's him, not Tom, and judging from the breathy cries, he's eating her out, just the way she likes it.

The blue robe is sliding down to pool around her body, and she's hot and wet under his tongue, and her fingers are pulling hard at his hair, and between the scent/flavor/texture of her and the pain, he's about to come in his pants. He pauses for a moment, and Madame President _No, Laura_ , smacks his ass with her foot.

"I didn't tell you to stop, flyboy!"

Oh, gods. Only Kara'd ever called him that, but when Laura says it...he shivers.

He carefully slides fingers into her, keeping his fingers and tongue in sync, pulling Laura to the edge, but not quite over.

She growls at him, and sits up a little. "Do I need to spank you?"

Tom's response pulls him out of the fantasy, and he realizes she had actually asked that, only she'd asked Tom. He can't quite hear Tom's answer, but it doesn't matter.

Now Tom is sitting on a chair, angry and squirmy, tied with the blue robe's sash, watching Lee eat the President, and Lee feels powerful. He's about to make the President of the Twelve Colonies come, and he's making Tom Zarek watch him do it.

The thought is too much for him, and Laura's cries are escalating next door, and he's alert enough to realize he's on the same edge she is, and he slows for just a moment, trying to sync their climaxes.

She hits the wall between them again, her voice louder, Tom's groans egging her on, and she shouts just as Lee shoots all over his hand. He lies there panting for several moments, then sighs and pulls at a corner of the sheet to wipe away the congealing mess on his fist.

The murmurs next door grow less audible as he ponders what about Tom Zarek watching pushed him over the edge. Was it the sash he could have easily torn? Was it a power thing? A picture flashes of Kara tied up in the chair in that blue dress, watching him with Laura, and he groans out loud.

He holds his breath, hoping Laura and Tom are too caught up in post-coital bliss to have heard, but then Tom snorts and Laura giggles again, and he knows luck isn't with him.

Then again, he and Madame President just came at the same time, so how much more lucky could a guy get?


End file.
